


it's different now, with you

by Citrus_Scented_Candle_Queen (cxtrus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I wrote, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, a little bit of crack too maybe?, but don't worry it's in the past, really short but I think it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtrus/pseuds/Citrus_Scented_Candle_Queen
Summary: Tadashi remembers that things aren't like that, anymore.





	it's different now, with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on this site and it's real short, but please enjoy this mess. Comments and criticism are highly appreciated.

_He heard the pavement skid with footsteps behind him and instinctively tensed up._

_It was them again._

_Tadashi hesitantly turned around to find his usual three tormentors standing expectantly, wicked grins plastered on each face. They then proceeded to “walk him home”, like the “good friends” that they supposedly were._

_Tadashi knew that “walking him home” involved him carrying all their bags (“We’re walking you home, it’s the least you can do, stupid.”), being told again and again that he’s slow and weak (“What? Just ‘cause you got a teeny bit of extra weight to carry you walk like a dumb snail? That’s what I’m gonna call you now, Dumb Snail Yamaguchi.”), as well as slamming him into a wall or throwing his bag into the dumpster, just for good measure. (“Idiot. You need to toughen up! You should be able to handle sudden movements without tearing up like a little girl. Like this!” The bully punched the chain-link fence he had Tadashi pinned on what had to be only 6 centimeters from his head. He yelped with a flinch, the dam in his eyes finally breaking. “Lame. Look, I’m gonna put your bags in here,” the bully said, gesturing to the trash. “Maybe you’ll even have to fight a rat to get it back!”)_

_Tadashi took a deep, shaky breath, knowing this would be a long walk home._

\-------

Tadashi heard the pavement skid with concrete behind him and instinctively tensed up.

But when he turned around, it wasn’t them.

It was his best friend for what seemed like forever, Tsukishima Kei, red in the face with crooked glasses and panting a little from running but trying to play it off anyway. Tadashi snickered a little at the sight. Tsukki, who was usually so cool and blase, becoming a mess just because Tadashi got impatient while waiting for the blonde to take a picture of a lizard.

“I didn’t think you’d actually run after me, Tsukki.” Tadashi teased with a smile.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” The disgruntled blonde said, pushing up his glasses in an attempt to restore his dignity.

“Sorry,” Tadashi said, walking again, with Tsukki at his side. “Did the picture turn out good?”

Without hesitation, Tsukki grabs his phone and pulls up the too many pictures he took of the innocent grass lizard, swiping through them slowly as to say,  _see, it was worth it._

And in that moment, internally laughing at Tsukki for being a dino nerd and aww-ing at a few of the pictures, Tadashi remembers that he doesn’t need to be afraid anymore.


End file.
